


Who Knew?

by Jay_Soul



Category: VIXX
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinky sex, M/M, Mild Painplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink, VIXX Yaoi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Soul/pseuds/Jay_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon's been ignoring Hongbin lately, and Hongbin decides drastic action is needed. Hyuk, 19 years old, working part-time in a sex shop co-owned by him and Hongbin; he winds up getting (voluntarily) dragged into Hongbin's (rather kinky) plans. Hakyeon walks in on the three of them going at it, and he too is dragged into a kinky foursome, unable to resist a naked Hyuk in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a commission for a friend, and is my first venture into VIXX fanfiction...so there's some OOC-ness floating around, being, y'know, annoying, but I hope you guys forgive my total inexperience and lack of knowledge regarding VIXX and enjoy reading this! ^_^

“Are you seriously just going to lie there and read that ridiculously thick book all day long?!” Hongbin demanded, glaring at the silver-haired youth who lay propped up by a stack of pillows on the bed. Taekwoon nodded silently, and flipped a page. “Nothing wrong with that,” he finally remarked. “It is a good book.” “You’ve been doing that for the _past two days_!” Hongbin growled, “can’t you give me some attention for a change?!” Seizing a corner of the quilt that was draped across his lower half, Hongbin yanked the covers off his boyfriend, hastily bundling up the heavy material into his arms. “HEY!” Taekwoon protested, shoving a bookmark between the pages and tossing the book onto the bedside table, where it landed with a dull ‘thunk’. Scrambling out of bed, the older youth lunged at Hongbin. “Give it back! It’s cold in here!” The brunette simply smirked and legged it. Dashing out the open door, Hongbin swerved around sharply and pressed himself up against the adjacent wall in the hallway, just out of sight. Taekwoon came bursting out from the room a moment later, and Hongbin grinned. His boyfriend was just too gullible sometimes. Tossing the heavy quilt at Taekwoon, the younger man seized the inner doorknob and locked the door from the inside; slamming it shut, he then turned to watch Taekwoon struggle to free himself from the entangling fabric. “Y-You…bastard.” Taekwoon huffed, casting aside the quilt and glaring at Hongbin. “My, my, Taekwoon, what’s with that sexy little thong you’re wearing?” the hazel-eyed youth drawled, smirking as Taekwoon blushed a deep red and hurried to pick up the abandoned blanket around himself. “S-Shut it! L-Let me back into my room!” the silverette snarled, pushing past Hongbin and grabbing the doorknob. “What the hell?!” he yelled, as he realised that it was locked. Hongbin’s smirk grew even wider. “I locked it from the inside. And last I saw, the keys were on your bedside table.” he stated matter-of-factly, and Taekwoon glared daggers at him. “What the fuck am I supposed to do?!” he yelled. “We could go shopping.” Hongbin suggested smugly, nearly bursting into laughter at Taekwoon’s embarrassed expression. “I-I’m not wearing anything, you idiot!” “Oh, then what do you call _this_?” he teased, reaching between the folds of the heavy blanket and tugging at the white waistband of Taekwoon’s black thong. The older youth’s horrified look was priceless. “Y-YOU…PERVERT!” he yelled, and swatted away Hongbin’s wandering hands. “I never denied it.” the brunette answered cheekily, and Taekwoon scowled. “Lend me some of your clothes.” he demanded, and Hongbin quirked an eyebrow at him. “I don’t have any spares on me now.” Taekwoon glowered at him, face incredibly red from a mixture of anger and mortification. “ _It’s your damned fault I’m locked out of my room wearing only a thong!_ ” he seethed, but Hongbin merely chuckled. “And what were you doing wearing only a thong?” he questioned. Dark-brown eyes narrowed, and Taekwoon stomped down the hallway, part of the blanket trailing on the carpeted floor behind him. Hongbin smiled and chased after him. The moment he was right behind Taekwoon, Hongbin wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, and pulled him up against his own body. Taekwoon let out a loud yelp of surprise, and squirmed about in an effort to free himself from Hongbin’s grip. Said boyfriend merely tightened his grip and blew lightly into Taekwoon’s ear, causing the silver-haired adonis to stiffen immediately. “It isn’t that cold out here, is it?” Hongbin coaxed, his left hand sliding up Taekwoon’s lithe frame to peel the quilt off his shoulders. “And I think you’re enjoying the stares I’m giving you…” Taekwoon whimpered, resuming his fidgeting, albeit with less strength and determination than before. “H-Hongbin…n-no…” he muttered weakly, as the brunette’s left hand slid down to his thong-covered crotch. “You know you want this…” Hongbin encouraged, running his middle finger over the bulge in Taekwoon’s black-and-white thong. Taekwoon moaned and shuddered, but he continued squirming. “N-No…p-please…” The brunette sneered and slipped his right hand around Taekwoon’s slender waist, giving his toned, muscled ass a good squeeze. “Still no?” he whispered huskily, as Taekwoon gasped and bucked his hips. The silverette let out another soft whimper, and stopped struggling to free himself. “It’s so much easier to just give in, isn’t it?” he hissed in Taekwoon’s ear, and the young man shuddered at the harsh tone. “You like it when I touch you like this, don’t you, you little twink?” Taekwoon moaned, but shook his head; giving in now would just mean less fun for the both of them. “Oh? You don’t like me touching you like _that?_ ” Hongbin snarled, rubbing his thumb over the head of Taekwoon’s now-hard cock. The older youth hissed in pleasure, but still shook his head vigorously. “Tsk, tsk, Tae, you know lying is bad…” Hongbin whispered sultrily into his ear, “and you do know what happens to bad boys like yourself, don’t you?” Seizing a handful of silver hair, Hongbin yanked Taekwoon’s head back, eliciting a yell from his boyfriend. “They get… _punished_.”

 

Taekwoon gasped loudly as a hard slap was delivered across his derrière, at the same time Hongbin sank his teeth into the flesh between his neck and shoulder. A small stream of blood trickled out, and the brunette licked up the metallic tasting liquid. Taekwoon trembled with pleasure, knees nearly buckling as Hongbin proceeded to kiss and suck the wound he had just inflicted. “H-Hongbin…” Taekwoon whimpered, as another hard slap was delivered to his ass. Hazel eyes sparkled as the silverette thrust his hips into his left hand; “Oh? What do you want, Tae?” Hongbin teased, “You’ve got to be more… _specific_.” Taekwoon wailed in frustration, and attempted to grind his cock against Hongbin’s hand, but the younger youth simply moved his hand out of the way. “H-Hongbin…p-please…” Taekwoon mewled, and the brunette grinned. Torturing Taekwoon was fun. “Please what, Tae?” he coaxed. “P-Please…I-I need t-to cum…” the silver-haired youth finally moaned, as Hongbin continued to lick the bloody bite mark near his neck. “But you’ve been such a bad boy, Tae-Tae…you don’t deserve to cum.” Hongbin hissed, pushing Taekwoon roughly up against the wall. “P-Please…Hongbin…I-I’ll be a good boy, s-so…” “I’m not done with punishing you yet.” “I-I’ll make it up to you later…s-so _please_ …” Taekwoon begged, bending over slightly and grinding his ass against the obvious bulge in Hongbin’s jeans. The brown-haired youth moaned softly at the friction. “Such a needy little cockslut.” he sneered, grabbing Taekwoon’s hard cock through his thong and jerking him off roughly. Dark-brown eyes rolled into the back of his head as sweet fire raced through his body; Taekwoon loosed a wild cry as cum spurted out of his cock into his underwear, his body spasming with every spurt. Hongbin sneered, and pulled aside the narrow back of Taekwoon’s thong. Retrieving a small, egg-shaped device from his pocket, the brunette shoved it up his boyfriend’s twitching asshole, and Taekwoon gasped at the sudden intrusion. “H-Hongbin?” he turned his head to look at the younger man, eyes filled with confusion, “Wha- _AH! A-AH!_ ” The silverette collapsed on all fours as vibrations engulfed his crotch. “Be a good slave today, or I’ll punish you with this…” Hongbin snickered, kneeling down in front of Taekwoon and and waving a small remote in front of his face. “Y-You never s-said…” Taekwoon growled, and swiped at the remote in an attempt to snatch it from Hongbin. “Tsk, tsk…after all that, and you still want to be naughty?” Hongbin teased, as he flicked the switch on the remote to the highest level. “ _A-AHH!_ ” Taekwoon cried out, his cum-covered cock growing hard once again. “N-No…” he whimpered, “I’ll be good now, s-so…” Hongbin smiled approvingly, and turned off the vibrator. “Well then, you’re coming on a shopping trip with me. Now.” Taekwoon straightened his semen-soaked thong and bit his lower lip nervously. “I-In only t-this?” he whined softly. “Yes Tae, in only that.”

 

Taekwoon shifted in his seat, and tugged nervously at the waistband of the only piece of clothing he had on, as Hongbin drove him through the streets of Seoul to god-knows-where. “Where are we going?” he finally asked cautiously, and Hongbin chuckled darkly. “Y-You aren’t going to make me walk t-through a m-mall in just my underwear, are you?!” he demanded, and the younger male grinned. “Oh you’d like that, won’t you, strutting around in public in a thong, sporting a nice hard erection.” Taekwoon glared at him, and Hongbin smiled evilly. “Oh? Are you sure you want to be glaring at me like that?” he teased, bringing a hand down off the steering wheel to cup Taekwoon’s bulge. “But no; I’m not parading you in public…well I am, but not somewhere crowded.” The silverette’s expression relaxed somewhat, and he reclined into the soft leather seat. “Just don’t crash.” he sighed, as Hongbin massaged his hard cock with one hand and steered with the other.

 

“I really don’t know what to be shocked at: The fact the this place even exists, or that you actually come here…” Taekwoon groaned, staring at the discreet sign that hung next to an equally discreet doorway. “Leo’s Toys” it read, and Taekwoon made a disparaging noise. “I can’t believe you brought me to a sex shop that shares my stage name.” he scowled. His face contorted a second later, as Hongbin switched on the vibrator that was still in Taekwoon’s ass. “Okay okay! _I get it!_ ” Taekwoon hissed, as his erect cock began leaking precum. “Good to hear.” Hongbin smirked, and shut off the sex toy. Taekwoon panted, bracing himself against the dashboard. “Let’s go~” Hongbin snickered, and the older male nodded meekly. Stepping out of the car into the shady alleyway, Taekwoon glanced apprehensively around. Spotting a pair of teenage girls at the far end of the alley, the silverette practically bolted into the sex shop, leaving a bemused Hongbin behind.

 

“Welcome to Leo’s To- _ACK!_ _T-T-Taekwoon?!_ ” a familiar voice gasped, and the silverette gaped at the teenager before him. “ _H-HYUK?!”_ Taekwoon yelled, as the blond gaped back at him. “W-What are you doing here?!” Hyuk demanded, and Taekwoon spluttered indignantly. “What are _you_ doing here?!” he retorted, “you're barely legal!” Hyuk glared at the older youth. “I’m nineteen, Taekwoon! Perfectly legal! And what’s with that thong?!” “What’s with those pink briefs?!” “Excuse me, but I work here, and this is my uniform!” Taekwoon was about to hurl back yet another retort, but the words died in his throat as the vibrator in his ass was activated once again. “Now, now, Tae, can’t have you yelling at my business partner…” Hongbin drawled, waving the remote in Taekwoon’s face. “And you. Don’t yell at my boyfriend.” he added, bonking Hyuk on the head with the plastic remote. “ _B-Business p-partner?!_ ” “ _Boyfriend?!”_ “Yep!” Hongbin said happily, turning off the vibrator. Taekwoon heaved a sigh of relief. The blond teen glared at Hongbin. “ _You never told me you were dating him!_ ” Hyuk shot at Hongbin accusingly. “And how dare you _set up a sex shop using my name-A-AH!”_ Taekwoon moaned as Hongbin flicked the vibrator up to the highest setting. “Didn’t you say you’d be good, my little cockslut?” the brunette sneered, and Hyuk blushed. “H-He’s your…?” Hongbin grinned. “He doesn’t look the part, doesn’t he?” he said, as Taekwoon moaned and gripped the nearest shelf for support. “P-Please…n-no m-more…” Taekwoon pleaded, and Hongbin laughed darkly. “How about you give dear Hyuk here a nice show? Then perhaps I’ll consider removing that vibe.” The silverette whimpered in embarrassment. Hyuk’s blush deepened. “Don’t be mean, Hongbin…” the teen muttered, as he felt his own cock stiffen. “Oh, but you like it as much as I do…” the brunette teased, brushing his hand over the hardening bulge in Hyuk’s pink briefs. Turning his attention to Taekwoon, Hongbin tugged the front of his thong aside, letting the older youth’s cock spring out. Hyuk whimpered. “B-Big…” Hongbin smirked. “You know, Hyuk…” he drawled, “I’m not opposed to sharing…so go on, touch him if you want…” The blond gulped, and stepped forward hesitantly. “Don’t be shy…” Hongbin encouraged, taking Taekwoon’s left nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Taekwoon moaned loudly, and his erect manhood twitched. Kneeling in front of his fellow VIXX member, Hyuk grasped Taekwoon’s eight-inch cock in his left hand, and lightly kissed the leaking tip. The silver -haired young man keened, and nearly collapsed on top of Hyuk, if not for Hongbin supporting him. “H-Hyuk…” Taekwoon moaned, as the blond teenager wrapped his soft lips around his turgid shaft. Once half of Taekwoon’s cock was inside his mouth, Hyuk flicked his tongue over the tip and along his length, sucking eagerly on the older youth’s manhood. Taekwoon closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure, but reopened them in surprise a moment later, as something soft and fluffy was fitted onto his head. “H-Hongbin? What did y-you…?” he half-asked, half-moaned, as Hyuk sensually licked the underside of his cock. “Those.” the twenty-year-old grinned, pointing at a nearby row of shelves housing cat ear headbands in a  variety of colours. “I got the black and white one…” he added, “to match that sexy thong of yours.” Taekwoon shuddered as Hongbin proceeded to run his tongue over his neck, periodically planting kisses on the heated flesh as he ascended towards Taekwoon’s jaw. Meanwhile Hyuk seemed to have decided that half of Taekwoon’s eight-inch shaft wasn’t enough; he was slowly sliding the rest of the silverette’s pulsing dick into his mouth and down the back of his throat. Taekwoon moaned loudly, his hands entangling themselves in the teenager’s blond hair. Hyuk’s nose twitched as it finally brushed against Taekwoon’s trimmed pubes, the short, dark, coarse hair tickling his nose. Hongbin smirked at the blond. “Didn’t know you had a talent for this, Hyukkie.” Hyuk frowned at the nickname, and attempted to answer back, but his mouth was full with Taekwoon’s cock, so all that came out was a series of muffled sounds. Hongbin smirked as Taekwoon _keened_ at the vibrations around his cock and thrust his hips forward, nearly causing poor Hyuk to gag on his large shaft. “Idiot.” he sneered, pulling the moaning Taekwoon into a passionate kiss, simultaneously playing with the older youth’s pert nipples. The blond shot Hongbin a death glare, and attempted another retort to Hongbin’s insult. More vibrations stimulated Taekwoon as Hyuk staged an incoherent verbal assault against Hongbin, pushing the silverette over the edge, hard and fast. Taekwoon tensed as the first wave of his orgasm crashed over him, and he bucked his cock down Hyuk’s throat. The blond gagged and recoiled, pulling off Taekwoon with an audible ‘pop’. Ropes of thick sticky cum splattered across the teen’s face and hair, and Hyuk moaned happily as the warm cum coated his pale skin. “H-Hyuk…” Taekwoon whimpered, shooting the last streams of semen into Hyuk’s open mouth. Hyuk grinned and stood up, leaning forward to kiss Taekwoon. The brown-eyed youth whimpered again, tasting himself on Hyuk’s lips and tongue. “Have you two forgotten about me?” Hongbin pouted, cupping Hyuk’s jaw and licking the still-warm spunk off his cheek. “Mmm, Taekwoon…it seems your cum is thicker than usual today…” he remarked, flicking the switch on the vibrator remote to the ‘off’ position. Slipping his hand down the back of Taekwoon’s thong, Hongbin grasped the thin plastic loop trailing from his asshole, and with a firm yank, pulled out the small vibrator he had placed earlier. “T-Thanks…” Taekwoon muttered, detaching himself from Hyuk, who groaned softly in disappointment. Hongbin snickered. “Aww, Hyuk, was it not enough for you?” he teased, plucking the cat-ears headband from Taekwoon’s head and pushing them into Hyuk’s hands. “We’re taking this, so ring it up for me.” Hyuk pouted, and complied reluctantly. A thoughtful look crossed Hongbin’s face. “How about this, Hyukkie, tonight at eight, my place. Oh, and Taekwoon likes strawberries.” Taekwoon raised an eyebrow as Hyuk’s eyes sparkled. “What was that about?” the silverette asked, as they climbed back into Hongbin’s car with their purchase. “And is this really necessary?” he added, holding up the cat ears in Hongbin’s face. “You do look terribly cute with those on…” the brunette grinned, starting the car. “You’re a pervert.” “I never denied it.”

 

Hakyeon hummed happily to himself as he carried the rather large package to his car. It had not been easy to acquire something this rare, but he was sure Hyuk would like it very much; and so he had, with numerous threats, coercions and tearful pleading, finally gotten his hands on the full set of designer wine glasses. Lowering it gingerly into the trunk of his car, Hakyeon piled bubble wrap all over the box, just to give it a little more protection. Sighing like a lovesick schoolgirl as Hyuk’s smiling face appeared in his mind, Hakyeon climbed into the driver’s seat, and drove off home to the apartment he shared with Hongbin, to have his surprise gift wrapped. 

 

“Are you going to tell me why you invited Hyuk over? And why did you call him Hyukkie?! And how long am I supposed to wear this soggy, cum-soaked thong?!” Taekwoon demanded, and Hongbin smirked. “Is someone jealous?” he teased, wrapping his arms around the older youth and pulling him into a hug. “You know I love only you.” The silver-haired youth scowled. “You don’t give me pet names, and you sure looked like you were enjoying yourself with Hyuk earlier today.” he spat, struggling to pull away from Hongbin. Hongbin sighed. “I thought you enjoyed it too…and who says I don’t give you pet names, Tae-Tae?” Taekwoon blushed. “It’s just…Argh! Fine! I’m jealous, okay?!” he growled, and Hongbin laughed. “What are you laughing at?! It’s not funny!” Wheezing slightly as he tried to calm himself, the brunette pulled Taekwoon closer and gently kissed the older male on the forehead. “I want you to enjoy yourself too, Tae. And if Hyuk is willing to help with that, I don’t see any reason to deny him. Besides, you know he likes Hakyeon.” Hongbin paused, and kissed Taekwoon on the lips. “My heart is totally yours.” The silver-haired youth blushed. “Promise?” “I promise. Now, you’d better watch your cooking before the kitchen burns down.” Hongbin chuckled, as Taekwoon hurriedly broke away to refocus on stopping their dinner burning.

 

Hongbin smirked as Taekwoon moaned and writhed under Hyuk, his expression convoluted with pleasure as the teenager fingered and sucked him off. A bottle of champagne and Hyuk’s reassurances had convinced him that Hongbin really wasn’t cheating on him, and that the whole set up was just to please him. Descending onto Taekwoon, the brunette ran his tongue over the wound he had given Taekwoon earlier in the day, drawing a loud whimper from him. Picking up the black-and-white cat-ears headband, Hongbin fitted them on Taekwoon’s head once more, a satisfied grin creeping across his lips as he beheld the totally adorable Taekwoon whimpering in a rather cat-like manner. A loud hiss escaped his lips, and Taekwoon tensed up as Hyuk poured more of the cold strawberry lube over his cock, the cold substance running down his balls and causing his inner muscles to clamp down, hard, over the blond’s probing fingers. Running his palms down Taekwoon’s firm abs, Hongbin lightly grasped the silverette’s hard, leaking cock, and lapped up the precum at the tip. “My turn.” he stated, and Hyuk pouted. “I’ll be bored.” he complained, and Hongbin smirked. “You have your hands, don’t you? Entertain yourself.” Dark eyes glared at him, but Hyuk complied, pulling his fingers out of Taekwoon’s ass and swapping places with Hongbin. “Good boy.” the brunette teased, slapping Hyuk’s brief clad ass as they changed positions. The youngest of the trio wiggled his ass at Hongbin in response, before turning his attention to Taekwoon’s pink nipples. “F-FUCK!” Taekwoon nearly screamed as the two of them began sucking and touching his sensitive areas almost simultaneously. Hongbin’s hazel eyes smouldered with lust as he extracted Taekwoon’s cock from his mouth. “So vulgar, Tae…so…naughty. You really should be punished, Tae…” he taunted, and both Hyuk and Taekwoon whimpered. “Oh? What’s this? Hyukkie wants to be punished too?” “Fuck off, Hongbin.” Hyuk snarled in mock anger, his black eyes clouded over with lust. “Get on your knees, both of you. Side by side.” the brunette hissed, and the two youths shuddered in anticipation. Taekwoon meekly complied, but Hyuk glared at Hongbin. “Fuck off, bitch.” he provoked, and Hongbin’s smirk grew wider. Seizing Hyuk by the hair, eliciting a wild yell from the blond, the hazel-eyed young man snarled, “You little cockslut. What did you call me?” Hyuk moaned. “M-Master…” he finally choked out, and Hongbin narrowed his eyes. “That’s right, you little teen slut.” he hissed into Hyuk’s ear, and hurled him face down beside Taekwoon, who was on all fours and watching the entire exchange lustfully. Hyuk whimpered and got on his hands and knees. Hongbin yanked Hyuk’s pink briefs down just enough for his ass and cock to be fully exposed, and picked up the wooden paddle on the bedside desk. With Hyuk and Taekwoon watching, he licked one edge of the hard wood and struck one of the bedposts, a loud ‘CRACK!’ reverberating through the high-ceilinged room and sending shivers up the kneeling boys’ spines. “Now…” Hongbin sneered, “who wants to go first?”

 

“ _A-A-AH!”_ a voice cried out, and the three youths froze. Hongbin whipped around, only to find a panting Hakyeon in the doorway. His clothes were discarded behind him in the hallway, and the dark marble floor in front of him was painted with white cum; his cock in his right hand, still hard and pulsing. Hongbin smiled at the twenty-four-year-old; only the smile was so evil Hakyeon had the sudden urge to flee the scene. “H-Hakyeon, w-what?!” Hyuk squeaked in surprise, while Taekwoon could only stare at their group leader in shock. Hongbin smirked and turned his attention to Hyuk. “Who said you could talk, slut?” he snarled, raising the wooden paddle. A split-second later, Hakyeon had grabbed his wrist, standing between him and Hyuk, staring him down. “Hyuk is _mine.”_ he snapped, and the blond blushed at Hakyeon’s possessive tone. Hongbin smirked and relaxed his arm, and the raven-haired youth released his wrist. “All yours.” Hongbin winked at him, and handed the older youth the paddle. Hakyeon accepted the wooden toy with a grin, and turned to Hyuk, who was staring at him with quivering eyes. “Such a naughty boy…” Hakyeon cooed, running his hands along Hyuk’s trembling back. A loud ‘smack!’ rang through the room, and Hyuk yelled in pain as the hard wood contacted his ass. “What did you do with them, Hyukkie?” he demanded, handing the paddle back to Hongbin and gently massaging the angry red flesh. The blond teen whimpered, “I-I…sucked Taekwoon’s c-cock…” Hakyeon growled and raked his nails across Hyuk’s ass, drawing blood. “Why does _Hongbin’s boyfriend_ get your attention while you don’t give me any?” he hissed. “And you, Taekwoon. How _dare_ you stick your filthy cock down my innocent Hyukkie’s throat.” All the silverette could do was moan in reply, for Hongbin had just spanked his ass with the paddle. “Such slutty twinks.” Hakyeon snarled, “I wonder what punishment you deserve.” Hongbin grinned. “There’s two of us and two of them.” Pushing his fingers into Taekwoon’s asshole, the brunette began to stretch him, drawing a loud moan from the silverette. Once satisfied that Taekwoon was adequately prepped, Hongbin withdrew his fingers; but Taekwoon whined at the loss of the appendages. “So needy.” Hongbin teased, bending over Taekwoon and giving his right ear a playful nip. Lining his cock up with Taekwoon’s ass, Hongbin shoved his entire length in in one forceful thrust; the older youth screamed in pain and pleasure, Hongbin’s seven-and-a-half inch cock stretching his insides even more. “K-Kuh! You’re tight as ever, Tae…” Hongbin groaned, pulling out till the head and then ramming back in again. A loud half-moan, half-sob was the only reply he got; Taekwoon had lost all sense of coherence the moment he was penetrated.

 

“H-Hakkie?!” Hyuk yelped, as Hakyeon flipped the blond onto his back and straddled him. “I want your cock in me, Hyuk, and I want it now.” he snarled, “Give it to me, or I’ll spank you for talking back.” Hyuk whimpered. “But…” Hakyeon growled and dragged his nails over Hyuk’s chest, leaving more scratches that slowly oozed blood. The teen moaned and arched his back off the bed, and Hakyeon exploited Hyuk’s momentary distraction to force the blond’s eight incher up his own ass. “F-FUCK!” the raven-haired youth cursed, eyes squeezing shut in pain. “Such a masochist, Hakkie.” Hongbin teased. “And who would’ve suspected you were a bottom?” Hakyeon cracked one eye open to glare at Hongbin. “N-Neither does Tae-Tae look like a bottom.” he hissed, shifting slightly to better accommodate Hyuk’s length. “H-Hakyeon…” Hyuk whimpered, “a-are you alright?” The older youth grinned and leaned forward, capturing Hyuk’s lips in an intense kiss, “just fuck me already…” Hyuk blushed and nodded, thrusting his hips up experimentally. Hakyeon whimpered as he bounced lightly on Hyuk’s hard manhood, “H-Hyukkie…h-harder…”. Hyuk nodded apprehensively and thrust into Hakyeon harder, settling into a quick rhythm once the older youth was satisfied with the amount of force he was using. “You’re such a slut yourself, Hakyeon…” Hongbin purred from beside him, running his hands through Taekwoon’s hair and playing with the cat ears nestled among the silver strands, as he roughly fucked Taekwoon from behind. “A-And you’re such a bastard. A-AH! Making my poor H-Hyukkie suck your boyfriend’s c-cock…” Hakyeon retorted, resting his palms on Hyuk’s chest for support as he rode the blond teen’s cock. Taekwoon moaned, and reached over, kissing Hyuk full on the lips as Hongbin continued pounding him from behind. Hakyeon scowled, and bit down hard on Taekwoon’s ear. The silverette recoiled, and Hakyeon seized him by the neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. “If you’re gonna give Hyukkie attention you’d better give me some too.” he demanded, and Taekwoon happily complied, intertwining his tongue with Hakyeon’s. Hongbin grinned and struck the raven-haired youth’s ass with the paddle, and Hakyeon gasped, breaking the lip-lock. “Come on Hakyeon, I’m all lonely up here.” he whined, and Hakyeon grinned, leaning back, allowing Hongbin to press his lips against his own.

 

“Nngh! I-I’m gonna c-cum…” Taekwoon moaned, and Hongbin stroked his cheek. “Hyukkie here seems rather fond of your cum, so why don’t you give him some?” hongbin husked, pulling Taekwoon upright and shifting them both toward Hyuk’s face. Wrapping a hand around Taekwoon’s cock, Hongbin pumped him in time to his thrusts, and the silver-haired youth howled in pleasure, throwing his head back, the cat ears tumbling off onto the floor. Cum spurted out of his cock in long streams for the third time that day as he shuddered and bucked his hips, once again painting Hyuk’s boyish face with his semen. The blond moaned and opened his mouth, allowing Taekwoon’s seed to flow onto his tongue. The silverette’s inner walls clamped down Hongbin’s shaft, and the brunette moaned, unable to stave off his climax any longer. “A-AH!” he cried out, releasing into Taekwoon, filling his boyfriend to the brim; some semen leaked out, dripping onto the bed below. “F-FUCKKK!” Hakyeon was next; he braced himself against Taekwoon’s shoulder as he came, spraying his cum all over Hyuk’s chest, face and hair, coating the teen in a second layer of spunk. His ass clamped around Hyuk, and the blond loosed a wild yell as well, flooding Hakyeon’s stretched asshole with his seed and bucking his hips erratically. 

 

The four boys collapsed, panting, on the bed; Hakyeon on top of Hyuk, the teen’s cock slipping out of him, letting cum flow out and over his crotch. Hongbin fell on top of Taekwoon next to them; an equally sloppy mess formed around Taekwoon’s groin once Hongbin pulled out. Gasping, they struggled to recover, bodies sticky from sweat and cum pressed against each other.

 

Hyuk, face and hair still streaked with cum, finally broke the silence. “W-What were you doing here, Hakkie?” “I came home to wrap a present for y-you, and it ends up like t-this…” Taekwoon grunted softly under the brunette’s weight, and shifted slightly. “We’re such fucking kinky pervs, doing stuff like this…” Hongbin smiled weakly at the silverette’s comment, and rested his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder. 

“Who knew?”

 

 

Fin

 


End file.
